


you and i (we've got this)

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Scott McCall, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell were you thinking?” Derek shouts. Scott’s head is throbbing, along with his leg that has a wolfsbane-laced arrow sticking out of it. Derek had dragged him out of sight from the hunters, and the rest of the pack seemed to be handling them. Derek had assured him, in a much calmer voice, that Allison was in the middle of negotiating with the hunters a moment ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and i (we've got this)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here!](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/135795995582/hello-i-happened-to-read-your-scott-x-derek-late)

**◎ ♔ ◎ ♔ ◎**

**_you and i (we’ve got this)_ **

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Derek shouts. Scott’s head is throbbing, along with his leg that has a wolfsbane-laced arrow sticking out of it. Derek had dragged him out of sight from the hunters, and the rest of the pack seemed to be handling them. Derek had assured him, in a much calmer voice, that Allison was in the middle of negotiating with the hunters a moment ago.

He swallows. Derek doesn’t look so calm now though. In fact, he’s pacing back and forth in front of him huffing. “I’m  _okay_ , Derek. If you’d just get this arrow out of my leg?”

Derek stops suddenly and all of his anger seems to evaporate. “Jesus. You can’t just go around getting yourself shot, okay?”

He’s bent down now, taking a look at the arrow. Scott hisses when Derek brushes a finger too close to the wound. “It’s not like I did it on purpose. Besides, I couldn’t risk Isaac getting shot.”

Derek sighs. “Always the hero, huh? This is going to hurt like a bitch, but then you should start to heal. Are you ready?”

Scott nods. He braces himself for the pain. “It’s not the first time this has happened.”

“My point exactly,” Derek mutters. He yanks the arrow out, clearly biting his tongue at the way the wolfsbane burns his own skin. He tosses it away from them and looks back down at Scott’s leg, rubbing the palms of his hands on his jeans. “You have a pack, Scott. You can’t risk your life for anyone’s. I know that that’s hard for you to understand but if you’re gone, you won’t _have_  an alpha to lead this pack.”

“I have you,” Scott whispers. He leans forward to apply some pressure to the wound on his leg. It stings even more, but he closes his eyes and rubs it gently. “I have you, Derek. You and I…we are the ones leading this pack. It’s called the McCall-Hale pack _for a reason.”_

“We’re actually called the McCall pack but–” Derek starts to say.

Scott shakes his head. “No, no. I officially have us registered as the McCall-Hale pack. In the Werewolf Pack Registry. The official registry.”

Derek seems to freeze up for a moment. He starts rubbing his hands along Scott’s leg once he’s satisfied that all traces of wolfsbane are gone. Scott winces but leans back because it helps. It’s distracting him, if anything. “I didn’t know that.”

Scott snorts. “Clearly. You know how much I love you–I’m not going to take your pack from you, Derek. Not like everyone else did.”

“I…I don’t know what to say,” Derek murmurs. Scott realizes that the pain in his leg is subsiding because Derek is taking it in. He sits up, happy to be able to breath normally again, and reaches out to stop Derek from taking anymore.

“It’s okay. I’m okay. We’re going to be okay,” Scott whispers. His hand falls on Derek’s. “I know you were just scared that you were going to lose me, but Derek, I don’t plan on going anywhere, okay? I’m going to be _right here_  with _you.”_

Derek nods. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

“Come ‘ere,” Scott murmurs. Derek shuffles over closer to him so Scott can wrap an arm around him in a half-hug. It’s a little awkward and Derek doesn’t seem very comfortable with it so Scott pulls away. Derek places his hand on Scott’s though and nods. “Derek, I–”

“It’s not just because of you being the leader,” Derek blurts. He looks more surprised than Scott feels. Derek curls his hand around Scott’s now and mutters, ducking his head, “Sometimes I think I…”

“You think…?” Scott prompts when he doesn’t finish his sentence.

“Sometimes I think I have romantic feelings for you,” Derek whispers. The words are spoken so softly that Scott has to lean in to catch them.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry. You must have known though. Smelled it. Stiles thought it was time I told you, and I was going to before the hunters arrived, but then I thought it might be too late and…I’m rambling like I’m Kira.”

Scott smiles at him. “I feel the same for you, y’know?”

Derek lifts his head now, and says, “You do?”

“Yeah.” Scott lets out a small laugh. “I’ve wanted to date you for a while, but I thought I should wait. I mean, after the whole Jennifer thing went down, it didn’t seem like an appropriate time. And now it’s been over a year since that, and well, I didn’t know how to bring it up. I didn’t want to upset you or spook you or–”

“You’d never do any of that,” Derek promises. “That’s not who you are.”

“Do you think you’d want to try, um, dating or something?” Scott asks. He feels his face getting a little red, but  _seriously._  Derek’s into _him_  like _that?_   What are the odds? Scott bites down on his bottom lip. Derek must smell the nervousness rolling off him in huge waves.

Derek nods. “Yeah. I’d like that a lot–”

_“Guys, has Scott’s leg healed?”_  Kira’s voice comes from somewhere beyond the bushes.

_“We gotta get out of here. The hunters didn’t like Allison’s proposal!”_  Erica’s voice comes next.

Scott squeezes Derek’s hand and shouts, “Yeah, I’m good!”

Derek gives him a small smile. Perhaps their timing is a bit off, and maybe the circumstances aren’t desirable, but life is short. Derek helps Scott stand up. He winces and has to wrap his arm around Derek to limp towards the others.

“Oh god,” Erica says when she sees them. Her nose scrunches up.

“What?” Derek asks, glancing behind them as though she’s not talking about them.

She waves her hands at them. “You two. Now is not the time and place for _that.”_

“Uhhh,” Scott starts to say, but really, he has no words. He hadn’t even realized that his scent would change.

“Hey, losers, come on!” Jackson shouts from the direction that Kira’s leading them in. “You can have sex later. We have to move it!”

Scott’s face flushes but Derek looks proud. He can’t help but lean in a little closer to him and smile. If Derek’s okay with it, then so is he. By the time they get out of the woods, Scott’s leg is fully healed. He snuggles up to Derek in the car on their way back to Allison’s apartment anyway. Hopefully, Chris could get them out of this mess.

If not, Scott believes that they’ll be alright. He rests his head on Derek’s shoulder, his hands firmly tangled with his.

“We could go to the carnival in Sacramento next week,” Derek tells him quietly.

“For?” Scott asks, looking up at him.

“For our first date,” Derek answers.

Scott smiles. “That sounds like fun.”

“Just you and I,” Derek adds happily.

 

**◎ ♔ ◎ ♔ ◎**

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [here!](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com)


End file.
